Good posture is an easy and important way to maintain a healthy body. Many people have poor posture, often exasperated by prolonged periods of sitting, which may result in permanently altering ones spinal structure. Thus, for example, slouching limits shoulder mobility, encourages neck/back pain and lowers hormone levels essential to productivity, positive mental health and personal progress.
In addition to health aspects, poor posture reflects on the esthetics of how one presents oneself, rounded shoulders, a sunken chest and a forward head weaken neck and back muscles promoting a double chin and a less-confident and less-youthful appearance.
There exists a need for devices and/or exercises that effectively promote proper posture.